The purpose of this project is to study the effects of a single dose of dextroamphetamine on normal children and to compare these effects with the known effects of stimulants on hyperactive children. This will provide information about the action of amphetamine in non-fatigued individuals, as well as address the question of whether hyperactive children respond in a way that is different from normal children.